Not Ready To Make Nice
by LoonyKins
Summary: Harry comes back to Ginny five years after he leaves. Ginny isn't ready to forgive him for everything he's missed though.RR, T for tings that younger kids might not understand ,and slight language issue.


AN- Hello my lovely readers! Yes, I know, you're probably all mad at me, because the next chapter of HLH just got up, and please know that I am sorry about that, but I'm giving you something else to read! This particular songfic was particularly difficult to make because I live in a HUGE Republican household, where Dixie Chicks music doesn't exist. Although this is true, I love this song by them "Not Ready To Make Nice". So, I decided I was going to break my house rules for you! BE HAPPY! Anyway, my sister, who makes a huge contribution to my works by supporting me in everyway possible and by giving me new songs to look at, keeps telling me I need to do a fiction where Harry leaves the Wizarding World behind, and then comes back years later to come back to his past. This songfic will finally give my sister what she wants.

Ginny was with Harry before he unexpectedly gets up and leaves, leaving her and their perfect Voldemort-free world behind. Five years later, he's back. I'm not going to reveal any more of it, so read it!

* * *

Not Ready to Make Nice

By LoonyKins

Ginny sat on the couch of her home, 48 Glencoe Boulevard, sipping a cup of steaming tea while thinking about how her life had ended up. She looked across the room at the upstairs hallway, the first door. She remembered that moment. She'd never forget that. How Harry had gotten up one day, said he was going to work, and never showed up. He just got up and left her and everything else behind.

It wasn't as if he was being chased after by Voldemort, or any of his followers. Voldemort had been defeated six years ago, and Harry had left one year after he was gone. He had asked Ginny to marry him, and she had said yes. They were living a great life together, in a lovely mansion he bought with his parent's inheritance.

So why did he leave her? After all they had been through; the time he picked to walk away shouldn't have been then. She never be able to forget how hurt, how crushed she felt when she found out he didn't show up to work, and then didn't come home that night.

She knew he was still alive somewhere, because no one wanted to see him dead. Plus, the sightings of him for the first few months were from all over the world. People searched, but he just didn't want to be found.

_**Forgive, sounds good.  
Forget, I'm not sure I could.  
They say time heals everything,  
But I'm still waiting**_

She had pictured seeing him again in her head, and wondered if her reaction would be the same as that one. She wanted to forgive him, she really did, but she couldn't forgive him for everything he had missed.

Harry had missed a lot of things, and Ginny would know, since she was the one who had to go through everything alone. This included giving birth to their child.

Yes, Harry left her, but neither he nor Ginny knew that she was pregnant when he left. She figured that getting sick for weeks was just from the stress of him leaving. But as it progressed, her mother insisted that she go to the doctor and see what was really wrong.

Hermione took Ginny there the next day, to hear the surprise.

"_You're pregnant" _

How those words stuck to her head. If her world hadn't already crashed completely down, it had then. The two young women sat there in silence for what seemed life forever, even today. Hermione then had given her a hug, and they left. Ginny hadn't uttered a word until they got back to the Burrow, where she broke down into sobs.

That was two weeks after he left. It's now five years later. Harry sure has missed a lot.

_**I'm through, with doubt,  
There's nothing left for me to figure out,  
I've paid a price, and I'll keep paying**_

A knock on the regal front door took Ginny out of her past thoughts. She set her tea down on the end table, and made her way towards the door. She looked out the tiny window on the side of the door and gasped as she opened the door. There standing was the man who had left her so many years ago.

"Harry!" Ginny said, shocked. Her shock then suddenly turned to anger, and she felt like shutting the door straight in his face, after all, she had the right to do so. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She just stood there, rooted to the oak floors under her. They both stood there in silence, Harry still standing outside the door. It took a little while for Ginny to say something, but then kicked herself for what she did say.

"What do you want? Don't you have better things to do then come home after five years?" Ginny sneered, in a way that would make Draco Malfoy cringe. Harry just had a blank expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, Gin." He whispered, to the point where it was barely audible. He then seemed to have gained his confidence a bit as he continued to speak, this time much louder. "I'm sorry that I screwed up, but you have to understand.-"

"I'm done trying to understand, Harry. I'm just done. I've been just peachy here while you've been off Merlin knows where, doing whatever the hell you were doing for five years, while I was here, living my life, trying to get over the fact that you left me!" Ginny practically yelled, right in Harry's face, showing him just how angry she was.

_**I'm not ready to make nice,  
I'm not ready to back down,  
I'm still mad as hell  
And I don't have time  
To go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is  
You think I should  
**_

"Gin, I said I was sorry! If you knew how hard it was-"

"IT WAS HARD FOR YOU? WHAT ABOUT ME, WHAT ABOUT-" Ginny screeched right in his face, so he could tell how angry she really was, if he hadn't noticed already, that is.

"I realize it was hard for you too. Can't you just be happy that I'm here now? I've come back, and I'm ready to be a man and be with you, get married, have children, and grow old together. I love you, Gin." Harry exclaimed, almost in a defeated tone. Ginny didn't buy it though. Although this was true, she had stopped after Harry had said 'have children' and looked at him with sadness and anger all at the same time. "What's wrong, Gin? What did I say?" Harry asked, looking concerned, going to put a hand on her shoulder, as to comfort her, but Ginny pulled away.

"N- Nothing is wrong. Please just –just go away." Ginny said showing defeat for the first time since Harry had come back to Glencoe Boulevard.

_**I know you said  
Why can't you just get over it,  
It turned my whole world around  
and I kind of like it**_

"Mommy" a little voice interrupted the moment of silence. "Mommy, is everything okay?" Ginny paled, and stood up quickly, and ran up the grand staircase before her daughter saw Harry. There were two things that Ginny promised her daughter the day she was born, and that was to protect her from the world around them as much as she could, and to let her be whoever she wants to be. Harry was something she wanted to protect her daughter from.

"It's okay, Lily Bear, please go back to bed." Ginny said calmly, to prove to her daughter that she was fine, and there was nothing to worry about. She got Lily tucked into her bed, and left the room to go back down the stairs, to see Harry. He was extremely pale, and had gone to sit on the couch, where he seemed very interested with the floor at the moment. When he heard Ginny come back down the stairs, he looked up, shock written on his face.

"Is she-"

"My daughter, yes she is" Ginny stated, finishing Harry's question. But he still pressed her for answers.

"Is she…. Is she mine?" Harry stuttered, not believing what was happening. Ginny gave him a look as to say 'Who else?', and went back to sipping her tea.

"What's her name?" I know you called her Lily, but-"

"Her name is Lillian Molly Weasley, but we all call her Lily Bear. She has a big fascination with stuffed animals, particularly bears. Ron gave her the nickname and it stuck with everyone." Ginny stated, expression staying the same as Harry's face fell at his daughter not having his last name.

"Does she know about me? Can I see her?" Harry said, oblivious to the livid expression of Ginny's face as he asked the two questions she was expecting, but not wanting to hear. She sighed loudly, as stood up.

"Do you honestly think that I'm going to let you see her, when you didn't even care to come back after five years? The answer is no for both questions, Harry. She doesn't know about you, and never will, as long as I am here to protect her. My family and friends are right behind me on this one. You are not even getting a glance of her." Ginny said darkly."

_**I made by bed, and I sleep like a baby,  
with no regrets and I don't mind saying,  
It's a sad sad story  
that a mother will teach her daughter  
that she ought to hate a perfect stranger.  
And how in the world  
Can the words that I said  
Send somebody so over the edge  
That they'd write me a letter  
Saying that I better shut up and sing  
Or my life will be over  
**_

"You can't fix what you've done to me, Harry. But lucky for you, I don't want you to fix it, because Lily is the best thing that ever happened to me, even if she is part of you. You can't just pick up your life and leave, and come back, and expect me to be here with open arms. In fact, please leave; I don't want you darkening my doorstep any longer." Ginny said, opening the front door for Harry.

"You can't make me leave, Gin. I own this house just as much as you do." Harry stated, crossing his arms, standing up. Ginny smiled.

"Actually, you don't, Harry. Because if you remember that magical tracker we put on the house, you are considered a guest, since you haven't been here for years, and I have become the rightful owner of this house. So, you either leave my house, or I'll get the magic to do it for you." Ginny smiled at her sickening sweet tone. Harry gaped at her.

_**I'm not ready to make nice,  
I'm not ready to back down,  
I'm still mad as hell  
And I don't have time  
To go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is  
You think I should**_

"This isn't over, Ginny. It isn't over." Harry said, walking towards the door. Ginny laughed.

"Really Harry? This is over, because this will be the last time I see you in a long time, mark my words, Harry Potter. I will use everything in my powers to make sure of it." Ginny stated, shoving him out the door, and slamming it shut. She locked it, and then went back to her not so steaming cup of tea. She performed a simple heating charm on the cup, and sat back down on the couch, thinking about what she had just done. She had let the man she thought she loved slip away again, after so many years.

_**Forgive, sounds good.  
Forget, I'm not sure I could.  
They say time heals everything,  
But I'm still waiting**_

Nothing could ever erase what Harry Potter had done to make Ginny Weasley's life completely different from what she thought it would be, but in her mind, Harry Potter made her life better. She had Lily Bear, and the rest of her family and friends, and that is all she ever really needed.

* * *

AN- Yes I know, my dear Harry/Ginny shippers are going to scream at me again, but seriously, I felt that to write this, it needed to be Harry and Ginny. Hermione and Ron always bicker, and there was really no other ship I could do to fit what I was doing. So, fellow H/G shippers, please forgive me. I am a H/G shipper myself, and yet, I move past it and write to what I think things sound like.

Anyway, this is my ninth piece of work, and I'm very proud of it. Almost to ten! Can you wait for that tenth piece? Trust me; it's going to come this summer. Plus, I must say that I might have to take a break at the beginning of the school year in September. I'm starting at a new school with loads of new AP classes to put on my plate, next to Drama season starting earlier. So excuse late posts when it comes time for school to begin again.

Sev- What are you telling people about this NOW for??

LoonyKins- Because, I like telling people in advance what is going on in LoonyKins's life. It makes people more understanding.

Sev- Oh…. So if I told my student that they have a huge Potions essay to write, but tell them more in advance, they won't hate me as much?

LoonyKins- uh, no Sev. We'll still hate you.

Sev runs and cries in a corner

LoonyKins- Anyway, please review!


End file.
